UNDER THE RAiN
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Debaixo de uma garoa fina... algo especial pode acontecer... [Yaoi] [SiriusRemus] [Oneshot]


**UNDER THE RAiN**

Eu não consigo dormir faz três dias. Minhas únicas companhias são os livros que pego na biblioteca. Era outono, mas o clima estava úmido e naquele dia uma chuva fina caia, fustigando as janelas do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Terminei mais um capítulo do livro sobre as fases da lua e uma pontada no meu coração fez com que eu sentasse em uma poltrona ao lado da janela. A lua estava em sua fase minguante e logo me transformaria naquele monstro sem sentimentos ou pensamentos. Já não conseguia mais inventar desculpas para os meus colegas. Minha máscara caia aos poucos dia após dia.

James não se importava muito pra onde eu fosse, contando que não atrapalhasse no meu desempenho na escola, assim ele continuaria copiando os meus trabalhos. Peter também não se mostrava muito preocupado. Mas Sirius sempre me sondava quando dizia que iria ficar alguns dias fora. Em todo esse tempo que estou em Hogwarts ele foi o único que teve essa "preocupação" comigo.

- Imaginei que fosse "apenas" preocupação. – murmurei indo para perto da lareira e me aquecendo.

Fazia dois dias que eu não falava com Sirius Black. A nossa última conversa foi interrompida por uma súbita declaração dele. Disse que se preocupava comigo porque me amava. Eu levei na brincadeira, mas a coisa ficou mais séria quando ele me encostou na parede da Sala Precisa e me deu um beijo. Não correspondi de imediato e o empurrei pra longe. Ele se desculpou e disse que aquilo não se repetiria. Desde então ele só tem me dito bom dia e boa noite.

O problema é que mesmo achando isso muito errado eu acabei que gostando daquilo. Éramos amigos. Éramos homens. Nunca poderíamos ter algo a mais que uma amizade. Mas Sirius não parecia compartilhar a mesma opinião que eu.

James percebeu o nosso afastamento e veio conversar comigo no dia seguinte, mas eu o ignorei e disse que Sirius estava sendo idiota. Sempre me pareceu que James e Sirius fossem como irmãos, pois assim que disse isso James também parou de falar normalmente comigo, e o mesmo fez Peter. Eu estava sozinho. Não pensava mais em ser denominado como um dos marotos. Tudo estava acabado. Tudo por causa de um beijo. Um beijo de Sirius Black.

Puxei o pedaço de pergaminho amassado de cima da mesa e reli-o novamente. Sirius mandara o pequeno bilhete naquele dia de manhã, e como não estava perto de ninguém pude ler e ficar realmente emocionado. Sirius se declarara pra mim e disse que não poderia viver sem mim. Eu não consegui fazer nenhuma lição e consequentemente me atrasei para a última aula, o que fez com que a Grifinória perdesse cinco pontos por minha causa.

- Só não entendo porque ele faz isso comigo! – digo pra mim mesmo.

Sirius sempre fora popular. Todas as garotas da escola que _ainda_ não tinham passado por seus braços eram loucas por ele. Também, Remus tinha que concordar em certos pontos. O rapaz era engraçado, jogava no time de quadribol, tinha um belo corpo, cabelos rebeldes, mas no ponto certo e os olhos cinzentos. Aquilo era o que mais impressionava Remus, pois mesmo tendo olhos de uma cor fria Sirius sempre emanava carinho e proteção quando sorria.

- O que está fazendo acordado Remus? – pergunta _ele_ que vinha descendo as escadas ainda vestindo a camisa branca e as calças pretas da escola.

Assustei-me e levantei-me rapidamente guardando o pequeno bilhete no bolso da minha calça. Ele contornou a poltrona onde eu estava e se atirou em um dos pufes. Seus cabelos negros ocultavam seu rosto e ele jogou-os para trás com rapidez.

- Estou… _estava_ lendo Sirius. Só isso.

- Não, tudo bem. É que eu acordei e percebi que você não estava no dormitório. Fiquei preocupado e resolvi te procurar! – explicou o moreno fitando os meus olhos com aqueles orbes acinzentados.

Eu assenti corando e levantei. Surpreso com a minha reação ele também se pôs de pé.

- Vou subir então! – eu disse indicando a escada com a mão.

- Espere! – exclamou ele segurando meu braço com força.

Mirei aquele rosto preocupado e sorri, tentando demonstrar segurança, mas Sirius ainda me olhava preocupado.

- Eu descobri Remus. Eu sei pra onde você vai todo mês. Desculpa por ter te escondido isso, mas… eu não agüento mais te olhar e não poder… não poder te ajudar!

Senti uma coisa estranha no estômago. Será mesmo que ele tinha descoberto que eu era um lobisomem, ou só estava aproveitando a situação para me fazer revelar alguma coisa?

- Impossível. – murmurei tentando me soltar da mão forte de Sirius. – Eu não preciso de ajuda no que faço Sirius. Eu apenas vou consertar alguns problemas que surgem e…

- Não minta pra mim Remus Lupin! – vociferou ele me segurando com mais força.

- Está me machucando…

Ele me solta constrangido e vira-se para a lareira. Massageio um pouco o braço na área que ele apertara. Meus olhos se enchem de água em seguida, não por dor, mas pela ação seguinte de Sirius. Ele tira um livro da minha mochila aberta sobre a mesa e aponta para a ilustração na capa.

- É isso não é? – pergunta com uma voz tremida. – Você se transforma em lobisomem todo mês!

- Não! – eu grito arrancando o livro das mãos dele. – É mentira!

- Eu descobri Remus! Te segui no mês passado e vi a Madame Pomfrey te levar pra dentro do Salgueiro Lutador! Notei que você só reapareceu quando a lua voltou a ser crescente e estava cheio de cortes e feridas! Eu descobri, não precisa mais mentir!

Não agüentei mais aquilo. Corri rápido até o Buraco do Retrato e desci as escadas. Ouvi Sirius correr atrás de mim quando estava no terceiro andar, mas não olhei para trás, continuei a descer até que cheguei no Saguão de Entrada.

- Espera Remus! – gritou ele correndo. – Eu não queria magoar você…

- Fica longe de mim! – eu grito com os olhos marejados. – Por favor, Sirius, fica longe de mim!

Com um pouco de esforço abro a porta de carvalho e corro pelos gramados, a chuva molhando minha camisa rapidamente. Sirius corre atrás de mim, e me segura pelo braço, me virando em sua direção. Ele me olha nos olhos e diz um pouco confuso:

- Eu… eu não contei pra ninguém… isso é um segredo _nosso_… não fica chateado comigo Remus!

Eu choro ainda mais alto e despenco nos braços dele. Ele passa a mão em meus cabelos molhados e sinto-oele estremecer quando o aperto com um pouco mais de força. A chuva aumenta e eu começo a sentir frio.

- Desde quando você sabe mesmo? – pergunto tremendo devido ao frio.

- Desde mês passado. – responde ele me aquecendo um pouco mais com um abraço. – Naquela noite em que… em que eu te beijei eu já sabia. Pensei que assim que você confiasse plenamente em mim contaria a verdade.

Percebendo o que estava fazendo me afastei um pouco de Sirius que ficou um pouco desconcertado. Escondi o rosto nas mãos e me ajoelhei na grama ainda chorando.

- Me desculpa Sirius! Eu não podia arriscar ninguém! Ainda mais meus amigos… vocês não poderiam se machucar por minha causa!

Ele se abaixa e me envolve com seus braços fortes. Consigo sentir sua respiração quente ao lado do meu rosto, mas não ouso abrir os olhos. Com um gesto carinhoso ele retira minhas mãos da frente e em seguida sinto seus lábios quentes tocarem os meus. Desta vez deixo acontecer e facilito sua investida abrindo um pouco a boca.

- Não posso! – diz ele afastando sua boca da minha. – Depois você vai ficar com raiva de mim! Eu não vou suportar ficar longe de você novamente Remus!

- Quem disse que me importo mais?! Só acho que não poderemos continuar com isso Sirius. É errado e você sabe disso!

Ele se levanta e caminha em direção ao lago com a cabeça abaixada. Percebendo a minha burrada corro em sua direção e o abraço pelas costas, apoiando minha cabeça em sua nuca. O perfume que emana do corpo de Sirius me deixa embriagado de prazer e pergunto com uma voz de culpa:

- Eu disse algo errado?

- Disse. – responde ele secamente. – Eu não quero _brincar _com você Remus. Eu te amo, e é por isso que te beijei. Não quero que seja só por uma noite, não quero escondido. Se não for pra te ter comigo sempre não quero nem começar a me aprofundar…

- Isso não é certo! Eu sou um garoto… sou um lobisomem!

Mas ele me silencia e me abraça forte.

- Não tem problema seu idiota! Quanto ao fato de sermos garotos ninguém vai se importar! Principalmente aqui em Hogwarts…

- A não ser as garotas do seu fã-clube! – brinco tentando quebrar um pouco a seriedade.

- Nisso eu dou um jeito. Agora pelo fato de você ser um lobisomem eu posso aceitar ser mordido por você e nós vamos…

- Não Sirius! – exclamo. – Não vou querer que você sofra como eu sofri nesses anos.

- Então eu viro um lobo. Ou melhor, um cachorro!

- Como assim?

- Eu posso me transformar em um animal, não posso? Sou bruxo!

- Claro que pode… - respondo em dúvida. – Mas para isso você teria que se tornar um animago. Mas isso é perigoso Sirius, se você não fizer dentro da lei pode ser preso e…

- Isso não é problema Remus. Só quero que antes de tudo você me responda uma pergunta.

Eu penso um pouco. Aquilo poderia ser muito arriscado. Se todos descobrissem o que eles sentiam um pelo outro estariam enrascados, pelo menos Remus.

- Certo.

- Você vai ficar comigo pra sempre… seja nos momentos difíceis ou nos momentos bons?

- Eu acho que… sim. – respondo tirando uma mecha negra da frente dos _meus _olhos cinzentos.

- Isso já basta! – diz Sirius me beijando. – Eu também nunca vou me separar de você.

Imaginando como seria nosso futuro eu rio. Aquilo nunca poderia dar certo. Mas isso não importava no momento, pois a única coisa que eu queria era ficar perto de Sirius e beijá-lo. E a chuva não parava, molhando nossos corpos quentes de amor. Mesmo com o frio a chama que ardia em nossos corações nunca poderia ser apagada. Nunca.

_- A não ser por um maldito véu, não é Sirius Black?! – murmuro enquanto recolho meus pertences do quarto onde dormi por quase um ano junto a Sirius, que agora não passava de uma memória, a memória mais feliz da minha vida._


End file.
